robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Secert of the Unknown user
Chapter one: Hello old firend Hello My name is..... Oh you may already know my youtube channel name (Here it is: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkobWEYZvBFp1aa25JTJ6hQ?view_as=subscriber). But I don't upload anything in a week by now but here is why I didn't upload. I was playing a roblox game like normal. I wasn't thinking of uploading on that time but then I wanted to upload until all the players left the game. Normally everytime when everyone leaves a game the sever crashes but it don't. I show a user named #####. (Really it was just that.) When I saw the user I said "Hello? Who are you?". He don't say a thing for 20 secs and then he said "Want to be friends. :)". I said yes and he telled me to join "Natural Disaster Survival." Chapter two: The Game I went the game and found out that there were no players. Which was werid because it was on the popular page with no players. I found ##### right next to the weather genarater. "Would you like to play a game?" ##### said. I said yes. Oh I shouldn't have done that. It didn't have any of the disasters that were in Natural Disaster Survival. It was a Bloody Roblox noob with Blood shot eyes, twisted face, no bloody hands and feet, and he said "He..help...m...me.". I was so scared that ##### would do this to a poor little roblox player. The noob said. "This.....is........all....Your......FAULT!!!!!" The demon Noob Pulled out a knife which had blood on it from other players. He raned at me but I jumped on a platfrom thinking this was just a NPC. It jumped on the platfromer I was on and found out it was a real roblox player named "kevenaso" one of my roblox friends. I knew what I had to do. Kill my own friend. I found a knife and stabed him right were his heart was at. He screamed and died. My screen turned to black and about 9 secs the screen turned red with a smile face then it switched to a sad face with texted that said "YOU KILLED ME!!!!!!". Then I found myself in a room with ##### and he said "Good Job." I said "Thanks?" He then sended me to another game were I found something that mad me feel guilt . Chapter three: The Guilt He then sent me to work at a pizza place. He said that I can record a video but don't share it until I say to. I don't feel werid or scary. I thought he was taking a break from scaring me. So, I played the game. (When typing this in he said that I can upload the video. So here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz2dVP1xL2c&feature=youtu.be ) I started to recorded the video I found some werid stuff in the game. I saw saying "Jack787y is a murderer and will kill anyone." They repeated saying these things. It made me feel guilt for killing kevenaso, a friend that helped me out on everything. I started to cry but keeped playing the game. The video stoped. I watched the video but didn't see anyone saying "Jack787y is a murderer and will kill anyone." They were some roleplaying or some other crap I don't need to explan. I quited the game. I went to my profile and saw that ##### wasn't on my friends list but after playing another game my friends list changed to just #####. I went to my messages and he saided. "Hello Jack787y. No one will believe you. No one will believe I exist. When they look up my name nothing will come up. Everyone hates you. No one but all your friends saw me but there friends don't believe them. Your friends call me The Unknown User."